I'll Be There
by KokoDee
Summary: "I still kind of like her. I've liked her since the first time I saved her from Ice King. She was that pretty princess that everyone fell for, ya know?" Finn?Marshall Fluff.


_**Oh my gosh, guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews! :D**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_The sun is way too bright today,_ Marshall Lee's mind hissed as he clutched the black umberella he was holding over his head. Why the hell was he walking around in the daytime, anyway?

Oh yeah, to get away from his friends.

It wasn't that he felt left out. Okay, it might've been that. But everytime he hung out with Prince Gumball and Fionna, he always felt like the third wheel. Fionna would always get all weird around PG and Gumball, being the oblivious idiot he was, never quite got it. Marshall would usually be in the back with the other two all close together, exchanging science theories or adventurous stories. The vampire was getting pretty sick of it.

Marshall shook his head. Things just weren't like they used to be.

His feet absent mindedly took him to a large-ish lake that glittered in the sunlight. Sometimes Marshall found walking better than flying, especially when he needed to clear his mind. If he floated while he was thinking, he usually ran into stuff.

Marshall looked at the clear water only to hiss and look away. The sun's reflection was just a little too much for his eyes. Sighing, Marshall turned to leave when a loud splash made him turn around.

The immortal smirked when he saw a firmiliar, blonde, 16-year-old boy in the water, holding a spear.

"Well, well, well," he laughed to himself. "I could use something to make my day a little better."

Picking his feet off the ground, Marshall floated over to the human, smiling, "Well, if it isn't my Finny."

Finn spun around and didn't seem too surprised to the green immortal. He layed the spear on his shoulder. "Hey, Marshall. Come to try and seduce me?" The boy raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Nah," Marshall said, twirling the umberella.

"Come to put me in an awkward situation usually involving heights and me kissing you?"

"Nope."

Finn looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Then what did you come here for?"

"What?" Marshall said, circling Finn. "I can't visit my favorite boy toy for a friendly chat?"

Finn looked at him, suspiciously. "Who the crud are you and what did you do with Marshall?"

The immortal laughed lightly. "Funny. Hey, what are you doing, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm fishing underwater with a spear. It's totally mathematical."

"Why are you still wearing your clothes, then?"

Fin looked down at himself. He was wearing his old, worn out, blue shirt and some jeans that he had rolled up. Both were soaking wet. He also had his hat tied under his chin with his wet hair peaking out from under it. The only thing he wasn't wearing was his socks, shoes and backpack, which were sitting on the sandy shore.

The human looked back up at him and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, people usually at least take off their shirts."

"Nahh."

Marshall sighed. This kid was so weird. "But you're all wet."

"Duhh," Finn said, rolling his eyes. "It makes the walk back home cooler, anyway."

"Have you atleast caught any fish?"

"No," the blonde boy frowned.

"Maybe it's cause you're splashing around and it's scaring the fish away?"

"...I didn't think of that."

Marshall pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Finn wasn't very bright.

Why did Marshall even bother with this kid?

'Cause he's adorable as fuck, that's why.

"Clearly, you need to take a break from this," Marshall grabbed the boys wrist and lightly carried him to the shore. He set Finn down and sat next to him, stabbing the umberella into the ground so it shaded them both.

Marshall quickly looked over Finn and couldn't help but wonder how someone so attractive could still be new to so many things. Especially something as simple as kissing.

The vampire eye's traveled down his form until it caught sight of his ankle, all bandaged up.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's pretty algebraic," Finn smiled. "Check it." The boy then lifted his leg off the ground and made random motions with his foot, twisting his ankle. "It's still pretty scratched up from you trying to get me unstuck, you jerk."

"Speaking of which, how's Jake?"

"He's still getting on my case about that night," Finn put his leg down. "He really thought you were raping me or something."

"Aah," Marshall nodded. "We wouldn't want that."

Finn sat up straight and looked at him. "Are you okay, man? Usually you would make some pervy crack about that and then laugh at me. What's going on?"

The immortal sighed. "My friends back in Aaa are pissing me off."

"How?"

"It's PG and Fionna. They're just so.. ugh, annoying! Fionna's being a supid girl and Gumball is just so.. gentleman like and junk! It's so irritating! They're completely ignoring me."

"What can I say, man? Girls, and gentlemen, apparently, are just annoying."

"Got that right."

Finn sighed. "And I have to be a 'gentlemen' tonight."

"What. Why?"

"Bubblegum is having a ball tonight and I have to go," Finn looked at him. "I have to look nice and use manners and dance with her. Because it's only natural for the hero to dance with the damsel in distress."

"And you don't want to dance with her," Marshall said blankly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that she won't want to," Finn looked at the lake. "I still kind of like her. I've liked her since the first time I saved her from Ice King. She was that pretty princess that _everyone _fell for, ya know?"

A memory of Fionna crying on Marshall's shoulder flashed through the vampire's mind. Candy royalty not loving you back. All too familiar.

"Yeah, I know," Marshall grumbled.

"And it just hurts. It hurts because you can never be with them. It hurts because they can never love you the way you love them. It hurts because the only reason keeping you apart is your class. Because you aren't royalty." Finn closed his eyes and hugged his knees. "It just _hurts_.."

Marshall sat up. He lightly put an arm around the human's soaking form and pulled him closer.

"I've tried to let go," Finn choked. "I've tried to move on. And I still am trying. I just can't help it. How am I suppose to feel? I can't just suddenly _not love her_."

Marshall sat in silence as Finn leaned against him.

"What is it gonna take for me to just let her go?"

"Maybe you need fall in love someone else."

Finn looked up at him. "What?"

"Maybe," the vampire repeated. "you just need to fall in love with someone else." He looked down at Finn.

Finn blushed and looked down. He muttered, "You're just trying to seduce me again.."

"I never said it should be me," Marshall said. "And I'm being totally serious. Just know, Finn," He tilted Finn's face up with his finger. "That I'll always be there, okay?"

_I'm not going anywhere._

Finn smiled and leaned against Marshall, completely grateful.

Marshall didn't care that Finn was getting his shirt all wet.

He just wanted to see Finn smile again. Seeing Finn all hurt... it hurt Marshall.

He just wanted to keep that smile there. For as long as he could.

_I'll be there._

_I'm not going anywhere._

_Not anytime soon._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin**


End file.
